My little princess
by alicecullenhaleluvsjasper
Summary: Bella was adopted at birth,thinking she'd never know her parents,only the initials c.r.f as a clue to who they were.But when she's eleven a bronze haired boy turns up at her school,will he show her who she really is? "you are a princess"... please r&r!
1. Take her

**Ok this has been re written anyway here it is, my little princess take two! Please read and review. SM owns all thanks…**

My little princess

1. You must take her- r.p.o.v (Renee)

-Flashback (11 years ago)-

I sat gingerly on one of the small wooden park benches, on that cold winter morning, watching my little Angela play happily on the swings. All of a sudden a woman came up to the bench and sat down beside me. She seemed to possess such grace and beauty in her movements, each step was flowing and elegant. The woman was wearing a hooded velvet cloak so I could not see her face but I could tell that she was quite young, perhaps twenty maybe younger.

In her arms was a little white bundle; it looked like lots of cloth, worthless. I would not have thought otherwise if it had not been for the way she held the bundle, the way she clutched it to her chest tightly. Her feeble looking arms suddenly seemed strong and protective, as if she was protecting this bundle from the world and its mysteries; it was all so very strange. Suddenly the young woman was speaking to me in hushed frantic whispers, her voice was so soft and elegant but it still held an undertone of worry and despair.

"Please" she said hurriedly. "You must take her, I cannot keep her any longer and I have not long to spare." It was at this point when I realised what the little white bundle was, nuzzled securely in all of the cloth was a small and fragile looking baby. A little girl, with the most captivating brown eyes, she was so beautiful yet she was only weeks old.

"What?" I asked incredulously, my voice laced with shock and confusion. Why on earth would someone give away their little baby to a complete stranger I thought. "I cannot possibly take her, she is but weeks old." I whispered staring down at the little girl, she was beautiful but so young, she could not possibly know what was going on, could not possibly be able to comprehend what her mother was undoubtedly asking me.

"You must…you must take my little princess. I must leave now, I have no other choice, but you must promise to take good care of her, love her like your own. And in return I will promise you this, I vow that one day I shall return for my darling princess, we shall meet again." The woman whispered softly whilst kissing the babies forehead in a farewell gesture. And then as soon as she had appeared, she was gone.

I looked down at the small baby in my arms, trying to comprehend whether this was just a mere dream, or if it was in fact reality. But in my mind I already knew the awful truth, this was not a dream I could wake up from, this was indeed happening. And now all I had to show for it was the little baby, her small bag that had been left with her and a young woman's promise. A promise she could no longer keep.

-2 days later-

It had been two long and weary days now since the incident in the park and me and Charlie were considering adopting the little baby girl. For truth be told, I feared what would happen to her if she was let out into the world, such a fragile little thing had no hope of surviving. There were how ever some problems we had encountered, the biggest one being that we still didn't know her name.

Charlie left early for work that morning, he had been called in to help solve the latest crime to hit Forks. I was faced with a day to spare and nothing I desired to fill it with, and so I decided upon some cleaning, after all a house could never be clean enough right? I had cleaned almost every room from top to bottom and now I was on my way to the spare bedroom on the top floor where the baby girl lay asleep in her cot, which Charlie had gotten down from the attic the day before, after some prompt nagging from me and little Angela. That's when I saw the little baby's bag and I realised I had no idea what was in there, it lay unopened on the floor as it had been for days.

I tiptoed over to the cot, careful not to wake the baby and then reached hesitantly for the bag. As I looked closer at it I saw that it was of the best quality and very, very expensive, surely the young mother could not have afforded such a beautiful thing. It was made of the finest brown leather and on the front in the bottom right hand corner was a crest, which consisted of a dragon, a lion and also the initials C.R.F; I wondered what on earth they could mean, I had never come across this particular crest before.

I took the bag and went over the hall to mine and Charlie's room, and then I continued to sink down on to the bed and open the bag, curious of what it could hold. There were many things in the bag, and each item held that same beauty and extravagance, that same highly priced quality, the finest materials and items that money could buy. The first item I came across was a letter written in elegant script.

The scrawl was beautiful it was true yet it did not flow, each word seemed to have been written hurriedly, with haste as if there was no more time to spare. There was no name on the front, no clue as to who this mysterious young woman was, only that same crest and those same unfamiliar initials C.R.F. I could no longer hold my curiosity and so I opened the letter, hoping to find some answers, or at least the name of this baby, surely they would give me that.

Dear Swan Family,

We are most indebted and grateful to you for taking in our little princess Bella, when we surely could not do so ourselves. In this bag you shall find everything required to look after her, and all of the necessary details about our little girl. Please take good care of her and watch over her for at this time we cannot. We shall return to her one day but at this moment in time we are not ready, not allowed to do so, so in the mean time we ask you to please keep her safe and to love her as you would your own child. We cannot reveal to you our true identities, we may only be known as C.R.F. We have already asked of you so much but we shall be forever grateful if you will do us one last favour. Please do not let Bella know of our existence in her life; do not let her know of her true lineage. From this day forward you will become her parents and all the adoptive sheets are in this bag, you will not hear from us again for a while, but we shall write to you on each of Isabella's birthdays. But for now we must bid you one final adieu.

Forever in your debt,

-C.R.F-

There was no signature once again only the initials C.R.F and I still could not possibly comprehend what they could stand for. I was left sat on the bed feeling confused and frustrated, I had no idea what on earth to do, I had no doubt in my mind that we would adopt young Isabella, but how could I?

I was essentially adopting an unknown thing; no one knew Bella existed except for me, Charlie, Angela and the young mysterious woman. No one knew who she was, who her parents were, where she came from. She had not been listed at any hospital around here; her birth was not recorded on any lists or registers, it was as if she didn't exist, as if the baby who lay silently asleep in the room next door to me was not really there, she was anonymous to the world. And I didn't know how to change that.

I rummaged through the bag once again and found the adoptive papers, slightly creased but still in perfect condition, and all I had to do was sign on the dotted line and then Bella would in one sense be mine. Also in the bag were some clothes for the baby Bella, all of them beautiful, each made of velvets and silks. I made a mental note to purchase a few somewhat more normal and less extravagant garments for her, after all she could not play in these dresses.

Lastly in the bag there was information on her. Not as many details as I would have liked but it would have to do I suppose. Then there was a beautiful doll, with flowing chocolate curls and a pale complexion, a silk blanket that held that same crest and lastly a small heart shaped locket. The blanket had held that same crest; and I wondered which family the crest belonged to, if I searched would I be able to find it online perhaps? I found that her name was Isabella Marie, the perfect name I thought. She was 3 weeks old, very young as I had first suspected, and had only born on the 13th of September.

Other than that there was nothing, these items were all I had to determine who she was, and it was not enough. A blanket and a doll, how could these show me who she was? And a letter that didn't tell me anything but her name, she was a complete mystery and a mystery I could not solve. I walked back over to Bella's room, leaving the clueless items on the bed. Reaching the door to the bedroom I hesitated, before stepping in and shutting the door silently behind me, as not to wake her from her dreams.

Bella's little face was peaceful, a thoughtful smile played on her blood red lips. I could not help but wish I could see her dreams, to see what my future child was thinking so hard about. I reached down to touch her pale white hand, and marvelled at the warmth, so soft and fragile her hand was, yet still so wondrous. I was about to exit the room when suddenly Bella gave a content sigh in her sleep and grabbed on to my thumb, her whole hand grasping onto it for dear life as her mother had grasped onto her but days ago. It was then that I answered the young woman's request. "I promise" I whispered sincerely into the night, and with that I vowed from this moment on I would never let my baby go, this I promise you.

**Right just to answer a few things-**

**In this story the first chapter is Renee remembering back to when they first got Bella.**

**Here Renee and Charlie don't split up and they are living in Forks, Phil never happens.**

**Angela is Charlie and Renee's biological daughter.**

**Bella is three days old in this chapter whilst Angela is 5.**

**Ok so that is all I can reveal so far but if you give me feedback I can reveal more and then you can all read more! But for now this will stay an unsolved mystery unless you all review!! Thank you…**

**Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper xx**


	2. people from the past

**Second chapter hope u enjoy!!! Please review so I'll write more and sm owns all and rocks too!! Edward's point of view by the way. If you review then I'll update and I can tell you now the next chapter will be good!**

2. People from the past and duties– E.P.O.V

Another day, the same as every other day in my life. Duty, honour, courage, responsibility. These were all words which could be used to describe my life…well my existence for this was not the life I wished to live; you see I am Edward Mason. But of course there is one minor detail I failed to include there and that is, I am Edward Mason, prince and future king of this land. Sounds great right? Getting what you want when you want, having girls throwing themselves at you…literally, getting to travel the world, meet famous people and go to lots of big parties. But truth be told it wasn't at all like that.

Being a prince, being royalty isn't all fun and living the high life, it's hard. Each day I have a schedule, and I would be forced to follow it, made to visit people I could not stand, made to kiss strangers on the hand or bow when greeted by another. Then there were the girls who would follow me everywhere screaming and throwing themselves at me, then there's the paparazzi, and they're like my own personal stalkers, always hot on my heals. Then there's the fact that I cannot ever relax, and never truly be alone to myself, I always have body guards with me where ever I go. Then there is those awful things we call parties, they are truly awful, my worst nightmares. I realise that they are important to attend but surely I should not be made to dance with hundreds of girls, made to kiss their hands and try to have a conversation with them, I mean half of them can't even say good evening to me let alone have a conversation! So you see being a prince isn't all its cracked up to be, but at least I have those goofs I call cousins and my best friend Jasper. After all I needed something fun in my life, I am only 13.

At the moment I was sat in my bedroom listening to my ipod, Debussy rang through my ears; it was so calming and relaxing, and what made it all the better was that I was alone, I had managed to wind my way out of some meeting with the mayor and was busy using up what little freedom I was allowed at this time.

Suddenly I heard a timid knock on my door and removed my head phones letting them fall to the desk I was sat at. I felt slightly annoyed that someone had interrupted on my time of freedom. I faintly said "come in" whilst standing up and straightening my clothes.

Ellen my mother's personal maid walked in and curtsied, she then said politely "Master Edward you're mother and father wish to see you in the dinning room, there are some important guests they would like for you to meet." After she was finished with her message she curtsied once again and left the room shutting the door hurriedly behind her. I frowned; I guess I can't escape who I truly am for long I thought sadly.

I placed my ipod on the side board, mother would not be pleased if I came down with it saying something like "Edward put down that device we have guests and it's rude to ignore that fact." I trudged down the stairs wishing so much to try sliding down the banister or to have fun and act free for a change, sometimes I wish I could just escape my duty, be normal like any other lucky kid.

But of course I couldn't and I had to take that responsibility, to learn to act like a crown prince and one day…a king. I reached the dinning room and knocked on the door to signal I'd arrived then I walked in and went over to mother and father who were sat down along with two unfamiliar faces. I kissed mother's cheek and bowed my head at father and the two unknown people. "Edward" my father Edward senior said, "These are King Carlisle and queen Esme of Seattle, the kingdom neighbouring to us."

I looked over at the people, smiled and said "A pleasure to meet you your majesty's" just like a good prince should, then I walked up to queen Esme and kissed her hand as I'd been taught to, or forced to. "Please dear call us Esme and Carlisle" Esme said happily, there was something about her that I recognised, that motherly tone to her voice, and those chocolate brown eyes she possessed, they were not easily forgot. "Do you remember us?" Carlisle asked questioningly, I didn't answer and so he continued, "We met when you were young, only two if I remember correctly, you also met our little girl Princess Isabella you're betrothed one."

'Yes now I remember' I thought as I had a flashback of that day.

-11 years ago-

I was two and my mother was holding me by my hand as we walked into the hospital, my father led the way and body guards were circled protectively all around us, shielding us from everyone and everything. "Now Edward we are going to meet someone very, very special so you must be on you're best behaviour ok?" my mother asked kneeling down before me, I nodded and she kissed me on my head lovingly before we proceeded onwards into the hospital reception. "Excuse me?" my father asked politely to the receptionist. "Oh you're majesty's how can I help…help you?" she asked looking slightly flustered. "We are here to see Esme Cullen" he said whilst scruffing my hair playfully and throwing me a rather crooked grin. "Esme Cullen, Esme Cullen…oh her highness Esme Cullen, she's in ward 3, second door to the left." She said looking at her list of endless names. My father said thank you and then we went on to find the room.

"Here it is" my mother whispered and I looked up at her confusedly, why must she whisper? I thought. "You must be quiet Edward" I once again looked at her questioningly and she answered my silent question again "You'll see why."

And I did, as when we walked into the room I saw the most beautiful thing ever, there wrapped up in a pink blanket was a small baby girl who was being held by her mother. I couldn't help it I walked up to the bed dropping my mother's hand, and I peeked up at the sleeping baby. Then as quietly as I possibly could I reached out and touched the babies small fingers, they were so small and perfect.

I was mesmerised by her and the only thing that could make me feel even more so was when she grasped my finger in her own small hand and held it, it felt so nice, I never wanted for her to let it go, but then I was brought back to reality by whispers and I looked up to see the woman holding the angel smiling down at me, "Would you like to hold her?" she asked lovingly, I nodded my head and carefully sat down on the side of the bed so she could pass the baby over to me safely.

She passed me the sleeping angel carefully so she didn't wake her and I made a small cradle with my arms to place her in. When the baby was given to me she did not stir or wake up or cry, she just slept, grasping my thumb in her small right hand. And I swear I saw a faint smile playing on her lips, she truly was special.

"What is the angel's name?" I asked happily but when I heard them laugh I looked up from her face to look at them "Why do you laugh? Do you not agree that she is an angel?" I asked confusedly to my parents and hers.

"Of course we agree son and her name is Princess Isabella" my father answered. I looked back down at baby Isabella and then asked my mother "Mother, may I give Isabella the locket that grandmother gave me and told me to give to someone special?" she looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled at my father. Then she reached into her hand bag and brought out the delicate heart shaped locket. "Of course you can son, I'm sure Bella will love it" my father said approvingly handing me the locket carefully.

When the locket was safely in my hands I bent down to the angel's neck and placed the locket around it, there on her beautiful neck it looked right, as if it had always belonged there and I hoped that that was where it would always stay. So a piece of me was always with her, to watch over her and protect her. Finally I watched as the angel sleepily opened her eyes, and I was met by the gaze of two chocolate brown eyes, 'beautiful' I thought.

About an hour later my father announced that we had to leave now and just that thought made me sad. "No father I will not leave I wish to stay here with Isabella, you can't make me leave, I won't. If I do, I know I shall never see her again and I couldn't bear that" I said seriously, clutching Isabella's hand for dear life and fighting back tears at the same time, how could I leave her? I knew I couldn't, something inside of me was telling me not too, telling me that this was where I belonged and that if I left I would never see her again.

After much persuasion and my endless tears I finally budged and said we could leave but only if we could see Isabella again, my father said of course we would…but how wrong he was.

-Present time-

Yes I remember that day, it was both the best and worst day of my life all in one, how I missed her, that little angle and to think that we'd only met once, I would usually hate an arranged marriage but to spend the rest of my life with her, it didn't seem like such a bad fate…in fact it was one I would happily welcome. I just hope she felt the same.

**I personally loved writing this chapter as I liked writing about how Edward felt when he first met her…ah young love! Also here Edward is very intelligent for his age so he doesn't do the whole baby language as that gets on my nerves. So review and I'll update simple as that!!! **

**Thanks alicecullenhaleluvsjasper xx **


	3. Propostition and alice

**Ok next chapter, I love writing this story it's so fun so please review so I write more! Ok Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are in this chapter! Enjoy and SM owns all and rocks it!**

**3. Proposition and Alice- E.P.O.V **

"**Now I think back I do recall you and you're daughter" I said, and then I mumbled "the angel" under my breath hoping they didn't hear, but from the look on Esme's face they did. "Oh good, I am so glad you do" Esme said happily, smiling. Then the man named Carlisle started talking "Do you remember Isabella?" he asked looking directly at me, I nodded and so he continued with a sad almost regretful look on his face. **

"**We miss her, every day we wonder if the decision we made was the right one, wonder how she's doing, what she looks like now, if she is happy where she is. But we were so young when she was born, and with me taking the thrown after my father died suddenly, and everything else going on, we just felt it was the best way. We only wanted her to have a normal, happy child hood and then one day when we were ready we would make ourselves known to her again and show her who she really is, to have her accept it." He said sadly looking down at his hands as Esme silently cried into his shoulder.**

"**And Edward to you we are sorry, we made you're father make a promise to you that no one could keep, we knew how you felt about Isabella when you met her that day and I only wish that someday you may met again and be wed as you were always meant to. I must ask you though you have not seen her or been in contact with her ever after that day as you don't know where she is living now, but what would you do if we said to you that we have a proposition regarding you seeing her again…soon?" he asked me, I didn't think for even a moment about what he said, instead I just answered curiously with "what proposition would that be?"**

"**Well Isabella is now living in Forks with the swan family and the proposition is, that if you did not let you're self be known to Isabella or speak, come in contact with her or reveal anything to her then you would be allowed to attend the school this term along with Emmett, Alice and Jasper." He said, using his hands to explain this to me. **

**This sounded like a good offer and also my only chance of seeing Bella again for a while, at least before we were wed and also I would get to spend the time along with my cousins Emmett and Alice Brandon and my best friend Jasper hale. He and Alice had also been betrothed like me from birth, however unlike me Alice failed to want to accept that fact, even though Jasper did.**

"**Ok I'll do it." I said confidently as I shook Carlisle's hand. 'Only problem now' I thought as I left the room 'is staying away from Bella' now that would be a challenge, how could I ignore her when she would be right there?**

**That I don't know, 'but I'll have to figure it out soon' I thought, after all there is only a week before the term starts.**

**(I was going to end it here but I thought you might want a bit more so consider yourselves lucky here you go!)**

**-5 days later-**

**It was two days before we would start Forks high school and also the day before we would arrive in Forks. I was currently in the games room along with my best friend Jasper; we were playing on the Xbox, awaiting the arrival of my two cousins. Jasper practically rejoiced when I told him Alice would be coming with us to Forks, and right now he was almost twitching with excitement, I also caught him glancing at the clock several times, young love, if only it was the same for Alice!**

**Twenty minutes past and then there was a knock at the games room door, Jasper went to answer it and I heard what the conversation was about, basically it was the maid saying that my cousins had arrived. Jasper closed the door and came back grinning like a fool, and grabbing me by the arm, he then led me out of the door and down the steps, rather forcefully I might add. Women, seriously the control they unknowingly had over men was extraordinary. I mean look at the control Alice had over Jasper and he hadn't even seen her yet today!**

**We walked down the stairs and there they were, my two cousins, Emmett was stood there playing on some portable game thing and Alice was ordering the servants to bring in her luggage. "Bring the whole house Alice?" I asked playfully as the servants came in carrying all eight of Alice's bags, their faces were red so I could tell that they must have been heavy, but knowing Alice they would probably be only clothes. "Ha, ha very funny Eddie" Alice said sarcastically, as she scowled at me then she continued sulkily "but no this is actually only half of my wardrobe, mom wouldn't let me bring the rest." I scowled back, annoyed at Alice's invented nic name for me, she only used it to annoy me of course, I mean Eddie? It sounded so unsophisticated and common, I was Edward the future king not some commoner named Eddie, stupid Alice and her stupid obsession with fashion, I am so glad that my aunty didn't let her bring the whole wardrobe otherwise my house would be overflowing with girl clothes, literally!**

**Emmett had been silently chuckling through all of this and he came up to me and smacked me on the back, I think it was supposed to be a friendly gesture but it came out more aggressive, oh well wasn't Emmett's fault he was so big and strong! "Hia Eddie" Emmett said rather loudly, oh great now he was going to start using that nic name too, just great thanks a lot Alice I thought sarcastically. As I sulked over the nic name Jasper walked over to Alice and bowed his head like a gentleman, Alice however did not respond and ignored him not curtseying or anything. He then confidently went up to her and kissed her hand, god he had guts I thought, Alice would not like that.**

"**Ewwwwwwwwwww" Alice hollered, wiping her hand on her jeans. "Now I have boy germs on my hand, thanks a lot Jasper!" She whined, seriously I know she is only 11 but sometimes she can be a real baby. I mean she wasn't the one who had to kiss every girl's hand she ever met, or else it wasn't considered gentlemanly! It was hard, you had to have a lot of guts to do it!**

**Alice then stomped off, mumbling something about needing to wash her hands and killing her mother for agreeing to the marriage at the same time. Jasper then went after her like a lost puppy calling out "Come on Alice we are to be wed some day, we have to get along some time and we need to start now." I turned to Emmett chuckling, he did the same then I asked "Do you think Alice will ever warm up to him?" Emmett stopped laughing and then said "I swear there's as much chance of that happening as there is to pigs flying!" I laughed at this and I had to agree with him it didn't look good, Alice just wouldn't accept it. Maybe we should help Jasper a little I thought as we went after them.**

**Ok hoped u enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Review, review, review, review!!! ******** !! Thanks**

**Alicecullenhaleluvsjasper xx**

**p.s this was 1,253 words so I'm really pleased, cause this is quite long for me!! Yay!!**


	4. Will you do it?

**OK next chapter, it's quite short but hope you all enjoy it!! SM owns all and she rocks!! Review!! ******

**4. Will you do it? – E.P.O.V **

**When we reached Alice and Jasper, Jasper was desperately trying to get Alice's attention but he was failing miserably, Alice just completely ignored him and in the end she just put in her head phones and put her ipod up full blast, poor Jasper he definitely needed some help and I had the perfect plan.**

**As Alice still had her ipod on I decided now would be the perfect time to tell the guys my plan for tonight, so I walked over to where Jasper and Emmett were sat and began. "Ok guys so I noticed Jasper's having a bit of trouble and I have a plan…" I said and then told them exactly how it would all work.**

**-1 hour later-**

**We were all ready for the plan to go into action and we were just about to start phase one: Emmett. Emmett went upstairs and then we watched as he knocked on Alice's door. It opened to reveal Alice dressed in her pyjamas, tinker bell pyjamas I might add, and like I said earlier she may be 11 but at heart she was just a baby. I turned to Jasper who was staring dreamily at Alice, 'eww' I thought 'I can't believe he's in love with my pixie of a cousin!' **

"**What Emmett?" Alice asked impatiently, tapping her foot and crossing her arms, ha ha who's an angry little pixie? "Oh, well I was just thinking about all the things I was better than you at" Emmett said confidently. "Right, and what would those things be brother dearest? Being the biggest dumb ass?" Alice asked angrily, I had to laugh at that. "No lots of things like…I am way better than you at dares!" Emmett boomed happily and grinning, we all knew this would make Alice mad, she was super competitive.**

**And we were right because next thing we knew Alice was yelling angrily "No way Emmett I am way better than you, Edward and Jasper put together! In fact I'll prove it right now!" Perfect the plan was going right on schedule I thought happily. Alice stomped her way down the stairs followed by a very happy looking Emmett who gave me and Jasper a thumbs up to signal all was going well, perfectly well.**

**Alice plopped her self down on the floor and asked me, Jasper and Emmett to join her too, oh was this going to be fun…for me I thought. "Ok then fine just to prove my point let's play, I'll go first" Alice said and then she looked menacingly over at Emmett and smiled wickedly, let the games begin! "Ok Emmett I dare you to…ymm let me see, oh I no I dare you to go up to my room and put on one of my dresses and high heels, then come back down here and sing I'm a Barbie girl while dancing!" she said happily watching as Emmett's face paled and grew snow white, I bet I know what he was thinking right about now something like 'oh I'll get you back for this evil little pixie!'**

**-20 minutes later-**

**After we had been around Alice, Jasper and Emmett it was my turn, time for the plan to go into action. "Ok" I said confidently "I dare Alice to number one, have to, when we go to the new school act like a couple with Jasper which would make you his girlfriend and number two have to hold hands with him and so on, it will end when you give up but if you do give up then Emmett is crowned champion, so will you do it Alice?" I asked looking at Alice's horror struck face. She didn't move or say anything and after about 3 minutes I started getting worried had she gone into shock?**

"**Alice, Alice, yo little sis you ok?" Emmett asked gently shaking her by the shoulders, she nodded slightly dazedly. "So you up to the challenge?" I asked still slightly wary of if she was really ok. "Oh yes" she said confidently, I could feel Jasper silently rejoicing beside me, it felt good to lend a friend a hand, 'I hope it helps' I thought.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok so just a small filler chapter of Alice and Jasper, I thought it was quite funny actually!! Review, review, review and I'll update!!**


	5. Lady rosalie hale, ipod times, yesterday

**Okay you guys I haven't updated in ages and ages and ages and I am so sorry about that, but I've been real busy and then I've had to update my other story 100 years more because people have been demanding it. I really don't know if anyone likes this story ;( I will try to continue it but I need more readers if you want it finished, but anyway here is the next chapter please R&R!! SM owns all xx Alice xx**

5. Lady Rosalie hale, Ipod times and yesterday- E.P.O.V

Today was the day. Finally it had arrived.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I were all seated in our long estate car. I watched the world go by through the dark tinted windows which mother had insisted us on having.

We were scheduled to stay with jaspers cousin, Lady Rosalie Hale and her family and I could not help but hope that she was a nice, friendly person.

For I could not stand people who thought because of their status that they were indeed better than anyone lower down than themselves.

Alice was excited to be told that we would be staying with a girl, and I could see by her face that she was already planning the next big shopping trip to the mall. Heaven help this Rosalie girl from the wrath that was the little pixie Alice.

From what we had learned, lady Rosalie and Jasper were very close, and could even pass as twins in their appearance, both pale, with golden hair and baby blue eyes. Jasper obviously loved his cousin very dearly I gathered from the way he spoke of her, he acted as if she was his sister even!

The car carried on along the long straight road, the trees whooshing past my window at great speeds, everything seemed to be getting greener as went on, and the sky seemed to darken, covered in large grey clouds. I groaned, clouds meant rain eventually. Ugh.

Alice had already fallen asleep and to Jasper's delight, Alice's head had fallen upon his shoulder as the journey went on. The grin on Jasper's face, said it all, he truly did love Alice, I could see that clearly.

As Emmett too began to fall asleep, snoring loudly all the while I found myself consumed in thoughts of Isabella. I wondered curiously what she would look like now and whether she still had the necklace I had given her when she was just a mere baby.

I remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

I remembered being confused as to where my mother and father were taking me, the place was so full of noise, beeping machines, doctors and nurses running about like headless chickens, babies cries and the shrill ring of the telephone in the office.

It was all so big and so new to me, and then I saw the baby. I was fascinated the minute I stepped in the room, and even though I was just a kid, it was love at first sight. The moment I laid eyes on her, everything had made sense.

She was so small and delicate, like a little china doll, so fragile. Her pale little face staring up at me and oh those chocolate brown eyes, so beautiful, that you could do nothing but get lost in them. I had never wanted to leave her, but I did thinking I would see her again soon, not realising I was wrong, not realising that it would take another eleven years until I would see her again.

I was thirteen now and she would be eleven, for I had been but two when I had first met her in that little hospital room.

When we started school I would be two years ahead of her, so would Jasper, Emmett would be in the year above us and Alice would be in the same year as Bella. I had learned that Rosalie would be in the same year as Emmett.

I found myself feeling slightly jealous that Alice would get to be in the same year as her but then I remember that even if that was so, she still would not be allowed to talk to her. Darn rules I thought feeling slightly annoyed.

As I came back out of my little thoughts I looked around me, how funny everyone was asleep now, Emmett snoring loudly, almost like a train. While Alice still had her head on Jasper's shoulder, who was now also sleeping silently, a grin still plastered to his face.

I quickly turned on my ipod touch, flipping through the songs, muse…no, linkin park…Jonas brothers…wait Jonas brothers?!! I didn't put that on there! Ugh Emmett would pay for this! I carried on flipping through still angry at Emmett, Debussy…ah here it is Nickelback.

I placed the headphones in my ears, turning up the volume all the way and listened as far away filled my ears, drowning out the world around me and all my worries with it.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

I chuckled quietly to myself as I listened to this song, it almost described me and Bella, well the way I felt at least, she probably doesn't even remember me, so how could she love me?

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Well I think maybe stopping breathing was a bit drastic, but it did feel almost like I'd lost a part of me and left it with her all those years ago, she had a piece of my heart, a piece that would be hers forever if she wanted it.

I flipped back through my songs stopping at one by, Miley Cyrus? I hadn't put this one on either, only one person could have…Alice. I vaguely remembered the name of this song anyway, the climb, it was in Hannah Montanna the movie which Alice had literally forced me, Emmett and jazz into watching on her birthday.

I hit play and was met with the sound of a piano and then…

I can almost see it  
that dream I'm dreaming but  
there's a voice inside my head sayin,  
you'll never reach it.

I would get my dream no matter what, I vowed that I would get Bella no matter what it takes, she was my goal, and she would be mine. I…I needed her.

Every step I'm taking,  
every move I make feels  
lost with no direction  
my faith is shaking.

I knew this was going to be hard, I knew from the moment I saw her once again that I would have to use every fibre of my being to stop myself from running over to her and embracing her, it would take everything I had for me not to tell right then and there that I love her and that she means everything to me. I knew I would have to stop myself or this would never work, I would be sent home again.

But I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high.

I will try as hard as I can, and I will keep my head held high like a prince should, like a future king should. I would hold in my emotions, for the greater good of mine and Bella's future and for the future of our kingdoms.

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle.

I knew that from the moment Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I stepped out of this car that our futures would be altered. I knew we would face many obstacles, some obstacles which we could conquer but others we could not, others we were not allowed to erase.

It was going to be a battle, to try and stay out of sight of Bella, to try and not talk to her, to ignore her as if she doesn't exist. I'm sure she will think we are all arrogant pigs, rude and spiteful for not even acknowledging her. But I was sure it would be worth it in the end, at least I hoped it would.

Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,  
ain't about how fast I get there,  
ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb.

It doesn't matter how long it takes, I would loose along the way, I would face some challenges that I could not win, I knew this. But then again, what would life be without challenges? Life is a climb, but the view is indeed great.

**Ok there you go hope you all liked, please, please, please all review and tell me what you all think. Luv ya xx Alice xx**


	6. Angry Alice Not good

**Hallelujah! I know I am actually updating! Wow. Yeah anyway I apologise for not updating sooner, but I hope you'll like this, I enjoyed writing it a lot so I think I'll update again soon. But yeah please review, so I can know if I should continue xD anyway thanks a lot xx Alice xx**

6. Angry Alice - Not good

E.P.O.V

We arrived in good time at the entrance to Lady Rosalie's mansion. The large gates were painted golden – blinding and beautiful just like the sun – and they lead up a great and long path to what was an extremely beautiful mansion – both in architecture and style.

The mansion it self seemed to hold small reminders of Lady Rosalie's homeland – Italy – what with it's large renaissance style windows and balconies, the ridging of the red tiled roof and finally the intricately painted detailing of the walls.

Esme would adore this I thought with a sigh.

A little while later our bags had finally been taken from the car – Lady Rosalie's attendants were now red faced and breathless, I felt for them, after all they did just unpack lord knows how many of Alice's suitcases.

"Jasper!" A Lady-like soprano voice squealed from behind us, clear and yet masked slightly by an unusual accent.

"Rosalie, ah how good it is to see you once more my dear cousin." Jasper answered his voice thick from the long journey.

We faced them fully then, and I watched with a smile as the two cousins embraced happily, they're own smiles shining brightly against their tan skin – something which I had always envied Jasper.

After a few moments they let the other go and turned towards us, though Jasper's own arm was still placed casually around Lady Rosalie's own shoulders – something which displayed perfectly the affection and friendship that was so obviously shared between them.

"I do apologise for my slight overreaction." Lady Rosalie said in that same slightly out of place accent, her cheeks reddening slightly with embarrassment.

"You must think me rude for not introducing myself sooner…" she went on, biting her lip and staring towards the ground more so than before.

"I am Lady Rosalie Hale, but you may call me Rosalie. And as you can see I am – unfortunately – Jasper's cousin." She giggled as she finished, glancing once at Jasper's hurt face, which seemingly only made her giggle more.

"I was only joking Jasper, you know I love you really." She said honestly, her blue eyes amused yet genuine.

It was then that Alice coughed daintily, ending the moment with an air of awkwardness and if I was not mistaken…jealousy?

"I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend." Alice spoke in a smug soprano, sticking out her hand, ready to shake Rosalie's though from the fire that shone in her sparkly green eyes, I could tell that was the last thing she wished to do.

I watched on in blatant surprise, my mouth unattractively gaping wide open, an expression which I'm sure was reflected by both Jasper and Emmett.

Well I certainly hadn't expected that, so much for Rosalie and Alice getting on…

After a few moments of tension filled silence, the spell was broken by Rosalie's surprised cry of "Oh…oh." And I watched as her eyes grew wide, full of hurt, disbelief and realisation.

Obviously she was hurt that Jasper had not told her – though if she knew the truth she would know this was simply a hoax. At least it was last night, perhaps Alice had finally seen the light?

I doubted it.

"Oh well that's great!" Rosalie attempted to sound happy, though her eyes did nothing but betray her, showing the full extent of her emotions.

"It sure is!" Alice said back with just as much enthusiasm as she smirked cheerily – not an Alice grin but a fake smirk that showed just how annoyed she most likely felt.

I decided I should probably step in before Rosalie was forced to face the wrath of the almighty Alice, and believe me angering Alice was one thing you just did not do.

And so I smoothly walked towards Rosalie and Jasper, ignoring the silently fuming Alice, and then gently said "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Rosalie, we have heard greatly about you from Jasper."

I smiled reassuringly and then slowly placed a small kiss on the palm of her hand – something I had learnt to do ever since I could first walk.

I gazed up once more to see Jasper sending me a silent message of thanks and listened intently as Rosalie said with a laugh "All good things I hope."

"Of course." I answered gentlemanly, laughing along with her and Jasper.

Dinner time was of course another interesting event – and by interesting I mean awkward, tension filled, horrible. Must I go on?

It was a complete mess, a mess which began the very moment the food arrived…

-Flashback-

I was a few minutes early for dinner, so I decided I would use the time to go and check on Alice, I thought perhaps I could walk her to dinner seeing as I had nothing else to do.

"Alice" I called, as I readied my fist to knock on the door.

"Oh Edward it's you…" She said rather sadly I might add as she saw it was only me – gee thanks a bunch cousin, I thought sarcastically.

"Way to state the obvious Al. Anyway I thought I'd walk you to the dinning room, so…come on." I answered, tugging lightly on her extended arm as she closed the door behind her.

We descended the marble staircase gracefully – though Alice all the while mumbled to herself whilst tugging frustratingly at her coral blue gown.

"Not the one I wanted, why did mother insist on me purchasing this, I liked the green one so much better…" She went on like this for another five minutes, typical Alice I thought amusedly. She was never the quiet one it had to be said.

Another few minutes passed, and we soon reached the dinning room – Rosalie had given us a tour of the entire mansion earlier today – in which the others were already seated, crimson napkins on their laps, their evening wear sparkling under the crystal chandelier.

"Ahh Alonzo, it appears the rest of my guests have arrived, you may now serve the food, thank you." Rosalie said, though it was not in spoken in English. Italian I believed was the language she spoke in, at least that was what I could deduce from the little Italian I was able to speak myself.

And so the food was served. The meal itself was delicious – with three courses made up of scallops served with a mushroom and garlic sauce, then chicken Alfonso and steamed vegetables and finally Budino di cioccolato. They were apparently the chef's specialties.

However the evening did not run entirely smoothly after all five teenagers, a room full of jealousy and chocolate cake was not an entirely good idea…

"Hey, Emmett that was mine!" Alice screeched as Emmett stuffed in the remains of Alice's half eaten chocolate gateaux.

"Too late now shorty." Emmett answered smugly, reaching over to mess up Alice's perfectly spiked hair.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" She shouted in return, jumping up from her own seat and landing gracefully on Emmett's muscly back.

That was when the fighting truly began, and I watched in awe as tiny Alice managed to grab fists of Emmett's hair, as he simply let it happen; only feebly complaining in a vein attempt to calm Alice down.

What loving siblings I thought sarcastically as I watched, along with Jasper and Rosalie, the two pull each others hair, shout, kick.

If only Lord and Lady Brandon were here to see how their perfect children were currently behaving. This was not good.

"Do you think we should do something?" Rosalie asked timidly, her voice almost drowned out by Alice's cries of 'Emmett you're an idiot, and I am NOT short!'

I truly considered the idea, but was beaten to it by Jasper's mutter of.

"We better…before it gets any worse."

Jasper heaved himself upwards from the large chair, sighing as he no doubt thought of how to split the two up best.

Then I watched in shock as he slowly crossed the room, picked up Alice from Emmett's back – where she had recently been pinching him – and silently left the room, a screaming Alice in his arms.

Now that is one brave man.

Ok so there's another chapter for ya'll! I do hope you enjoyed, once again I apologise greatly for my lack of writing at the moment, however I think I shall start writing more for this story once again, that is if you want me to. Anyway please review! Thanks xx Alice xx

P.s I thought you'd appreciate these character profiles so here they are, and also there is a picture of Rosalie's home, the dining room and of Alice's dress going up on my profile so yeah, go check it out! Thanks. Till next time, adieu.

**Prince Edward of America – Will one day be king, his father is King Edward senior and his mother is Queen Elizabeth. He is currently 13.**

**Lady Alice – Edward's cousin and Emmett's sister. She is 11. **

**Prince Jasper of Italy – Originally from Italy, he is staying with Edward and his family, so that he may be with his friends and closer to Alice. He is also 13.**

**Lord Emmett – Edward's cousin and Alice's brother. He is yet to be betrothed, though he has taken a liking to a certain blonde haired beauty. He is 14.**

**Lady Rosalie – Also originally from Italy, she is Jasper's close cousin. She moved from Italy when she was 11 so that she could widen her education and have a somewhat more normal life. She is 13 almost 14.**

**Queen Esme of France – Though she and her husband are from France they came to America a while ago in search of their biological daughter, Princess Isabella. She is married to King Carlisle and is 29 years old.**

**King Carlisle of France – Queen Esme's husband and Bella's biological father, he is 30 years old.**

**King Edward of America – Prince Edward's father and Queen Elizabeth's husband, he is worried for his son and hopes that Edward and Bella will soon meet. He is 35. **

**Queen Elizabeth of America – Prince Edward's mother and King Edward's wife. She wishes for her son to be happy and is good Friends with both Esme and Carlisle. She is 34. **

**Renee – Bella's adopted mother, she was given her at a young age and has always cared and loved her as if she was her true daughter. She also has her biological daughter, Angela and is married to Charlie. She is 35.**

**Charlie – Bella's adopted farther, Renee's husband and Angela's father. He is the chief of police in Forks and is 40.**

**Bella/Princess Isabella – She was adopted by Renee and Charlie swan at a young age, not long after being born, she does not know her true parents nor that she is in fact a princess. She is unknowingly betrothed to Edward and is currently 11.**

**Angela – Bella's adopted sister and daughter of the swan's, she is currently 12 almost 13.**


	7. Mathematic Mondays

_**Ok we have a new chapter everyone! More Alice and Jasper moments and new revelations will ensue. I hope you enjoy, please review it makes my day.**_

_**Sm owns all and she rocks.**_

_**Enjoy and please check out my other projects, thank you**_ _**xx Alice xx**_

7. Mathematic Mondays

A.P.O.V

Jasper's frustrated sigh broke my bubble of silence, awaking me from my saddened thoughts.

"You can't stare at that wall forever Alice, sooner or later your going to have to look at me, say something, just…move." Jasper murmured uneasily, a hint of frustration underlying in his tone.

I heard the ruffle of fabric and instantly knew he was reaching for me. I drew my arm away just as his hand came in contact.

He sighed once again. I didn't look, I didn't speak. I simply sat there on the crimson red carpet, silently regretting my coming on this trip.

I only hoped Isabella would make all of this better, I prayed she would accept us one day; I hoped she would accept me.

I wanted to fit in. I did. It was just hard.

Living this life was hard, the lies, the betrayals, the heartaches. And to think I wasn't even a teenager yet! It was the truth however. Because being a royal, being the future kings cousin, it all meant trouble, you could never tell if someone truly loved you for you or simply for you title, your money.

Trusting was difficult, especially when you were brought up in a world full of lies.

I wanted to trust Jasper, I wanted to like him, and to – gulp – love him some day. But it wasn't easy.

Especially now, yes definitely now.

"Alice please, just talk to me, I – I don't understand." Jasper pleaded, his voice cracking in hopelessness.

"Neither do I Jasper." I whispered, hearing his intake of breath – this was the first time I'd spoken tonight after the whole dinner fiasco.

I watched him now, looking away from the blue walls of the bedroom, taking in his every feature – from the furrow of his brows to the grimace of his pink lips.

His silence only served as an invitation, one that told me to carry on – to say the words I'd held in all night.

"I don't understand **you** Jasper. And" I sucked in a breath of much needed air "I don't understand us."

"What are we Jasper? Because I honestly don't know. We've known each other since we could walk. But that doesn't mean we have some special bond." His face began to grow tense, his eyes darkening.

"Just because our parents seem to think we must wed some day, that doesn't mean that I think so too. That doesn't make me yours, or anyone else's. Because Jasper I am my own person and right now, I can't deal with having to be someone else, I've never been a great actress Jasper. So don't let me pretend like I know you, like we tell each other everything, like we love – love one another. We're kids Jasper; please don't make me act like anything else, I get enough of that from my parents."

"I know that you wish I'd love you, but right now I'm not there. Please don't make me grow up so soon, one day maybe I'll love you. But right now I'm just a girl, who wants to live life well she can, I know we must marry one day. But right now we aren't together and we won't be for a long time, so I'm going to be free for a little longer."

"So yes on Monday I'll let you hold my hand, and let you walk me to class without a fuss. But please remember who I am, and that I have feelings too and that I can't pretend forever. Love cannot be forced, so let mine grow, and in time perhaps your wish will come true."

I finished my speech and quietly left the room, hoping that my message had gotten through to Jasper.

The hallway was dark, the air filled with silence. I wondered how late it was, 10 o clock perhaps.

The hoot of an owl dismissed my train of thought and I quickly rushed off to my own bedroom – the pink one – thinking of nothing but….Jasper?

B.P.O.V

*Beep, beep, beep*

The shrill ring of my alarm clock awoke me, feeling startled and entirely too awake. I was not a morning person. Full stop. Monday mornings especially annoyed me as with them they brought the joy of another week of school. Fun!

"Bella, sweetie you're going to be late." My mom – Renee – shook my shoulder lightly, attempting to pry me from me comfortable bed.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I grumbled, stumbling to my feet only to be caught by my mother (who gave me a worried look as if to say watch your feet Bella.)

I mentally giggled; she always worried about me, especially since I broke my leg a few months ago. I was a total klutz.

Renee left the room briskly, closing the door behind her; I listened to her footsteps as she walked away – to wake my older sister, Angela no doubt.

We arrived at school in good time – especially after mom had sped up when Angela had started to freak that we were going to be late. I had calmed her down stating that "Angie quit it, look we still have almost 15 minutes before school starts."

She had sighed and let the subject drop, knowing I was right and that her worrying was unnecessary.

"I'll see you girls later, love you both." Mom called as we walked away – well more like stumbled on my part at least.

"See you." I muttered into the air, though she had already begun to pull out of the parking lot.

"Hey Bells smile, today's going to be good I can feel it." Angela said happily, her arm strung through my own as we walked towards the school doors.

"Hopefully." I whispered, wishing today would be different, exciting perhaps.

We walked arm in arm through the school doors, we were close, and everyone knew it. Angela was my saviour, the best big sister I could have ever hoped for – I only wished we were in the same classes.

But unfortunately we weren't and so I was left to face another day of 6th grade all alone without my big sister there to help me.

"I'll see you later Bells, oh shoot actually I forgot I have the photography club meeting today, I guess I won't see you at lunch, oh jeez sorry Bells. You'll be ok though right?" Angela asked remorse playing in her eyes, though there was also excitement there. I knew how much she loved it, I wouldn't ruin it for her and so I answered:

"Don't worry about me, I'll live. Go have fun." I tried to sound at ease though Angela didn't seem entirely convinced. "Honestly I'll be fine!" I gave her what I thought was a reassuring smile, that seemed to help.

"Ok bells." She said hugging me and then walking away to her first class, as I followed suit walking down the empty hall way to my own.

The whispers didn't stop all day, as usual.

I had no friends here, only my sister Angela but she was in 7th grade and almost two years older than I was.

The girls all hated me – they said I was "too pretty" and that it was "not natural." Personally I didn't see it, I was plain looking, just another girl. Brown hair, brown eyes and painfully pale skin.

The boys were a different story, they paid me a lot of attention – too much if you asked me. But they were kind at least, they acted like I was normal, their friend for which I was grateful.

Ben and Mike were especially nice to me, and Ben well I think he secretly harboured feelings for my sister, Angela, poor boy.

And mike well he was always very loyal, like a small dog – he hung off my every word, something which was at times annoying yet somehow flattering.

In short I did not fit in well here, classes were dull and boring when you had no one to talk to and break time always dragged on longer than necessary when all you had to do was read or listen to the dull musings of pre-teen boys.

"Miss Swan!" Mrs. White snapped angrily, bringing me back to the bore that was mathematics on a Monday morning. "I shall ask again, what is 345 divided by 5?"

I gaped at her for a few moments, my brain scrambling for a coherent answer as the class giggled and snickered much to my dismay.

Mrs. White continued to glare in my direction when suddenly a voice was heard from across the room.

"Sixty nine." The clear soprano voice replied with ease as if the answer was etched in their mind, easy to recall, simple to answer.

I turned to face the person, wanting to thank them and was surprised to see a petite pixie like girl staring straight back in my direction, a large infectious grin gracing her heartbreakingly gorgeous features.

I could do nothing but grin back – a small tentative grin, but a happy one none the less.

It faded slightly however as Mrs. White called the class to attention, her face still frozen in its permanently sour way.

*Beeeeeeep*

The lunch bell rang out over the system, signalling the start of yet another boring hour, where I would sit alone, my sister not there to comfort me today.

I trudged towards the cafeteria, towing my school bag, Alice in wonderland tucked securely under my right arm.

I searched the cafeteria discreetly for an empty table before lowering my eyes once again to the floor – the oh so lovely grey linoleum.

I spotted a table and quickly made a move for it, no one would disturb me there in the back corner, it was far from Lauren and Jessica's table.

I sat down, taking out my usual apple, sandwich and water – no point in even trying to eat the daily special served here everyday; it was always some unknown gunk that resembled either mud or mashed potato, I couldn't quite decide which.

I quickly lost myself in the world of Alice and her mad hatter and rabbit, closing myself in my own bubble from the world.

It was just as I turned to read an exciting part of the book when I felt eyes trained in on my back, burning through and making shivers run down my spine. Someone was watching.

I gulped – praying that it wasn't Lauren – and turned slowly to face the unknown watch man.

It was no what I expected and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was he doing?

This couldn't get stranger I thought silently to myself when suddenly his eyes met mine – brown on green – and I completely blanked out.

I gasped in shock, suddenly feeling a de ja vu moment wash over me, who was he?

And why did my heart suddenly ache?

_**OK here you go! We finally have some Bella in here, hope you liked it, I tried really hard though I know it's not the most exciting chapter ever, don't worry though a storm is brewing overhead. Things will**__**start to liven up very soon…**_

_**Anyway please review and tell me what you think and in the mean time you can message me or something, perhaps I may just give you a small preview of what's to come? :') **_

_**P.s I apologise if I get any facts wrong in this, but I'm not American so I'm kind of guessing all of this **____** feel free to help me with the American stuff or just correct me. **_

_**Thank you xx Alice xx**_


	8. Ultimatums and Secret Looks

**Hello there my lovelies, here is another chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy. Please review to tell me what you think, and in return I will update as soon as I possibly can. Enjoy! SM owns all…Thanks xx Alice xx**

8. Ultimatums and Secret looks.

B.P.O.V

I watched in awe, gazing straight into his mesmerising green orbs – so filled with realisation and longing.

It ended just as quickly as it had begun however and I watched slightly disheartened as the mysterious green eyed boy turned away – his shoulders hunched in what seemed to be a defeated position.

I sighed and turned back towards my own lunch table ignoring Lauren's hostile gaze as I focused solely on the food set in front of me. On closer inspection I noticed Renee had rained in her some what experimental traits today and had opted for a safer and more edible option.

A simple peanut butter sandwich rather than the usual more exotic filling such as cheese and jelly – something I wish to never sample ever again.

I savoured each bite, finally finishing the last piece of yummy goodness and looked upwards, only to find my book missing – the space where it had sat filled now with only the empty reminder.

I frantically twisted around in my seat – which to me was a rather amazing feat of co-ordination – wondering where on earth it had gotten to.

My heart slowly calmed however when I noticed it lying daintily on the floor, no damage done except for a few ruffled pages.

I sighed in content as I claimed it once again from the floor only to groan in pain as my head collided with the stupid lunch table – so much for my one second wonder of co-ordination!

My groans stopped short however when I heard a small but clear voice speak above me.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but see you bang your head and I just wished to see if you were ok?" I watched on in shock seeing the same girl – the pixie one – that was in my class earlier.

My brain finally caught up with me and I scrambled to find something to say. I finally settled for "Yes thank you for asking."

I could see she was about to say more but her words were interrupted by a tall blonde boy – he seemed to tower over her small frame – who gave her what looked like a warning glance.

I found the exchange confusing but she seemed to get the picture and with one last apologetic glance in my direction, she was led off towards another table by the blonde boy who held her hand lovingly.

I watched in fascination as they sat beside the green eyed boy (the very same boy that had watched me earlier.) And suddenly felt embarrassed of course no one would dare be friends with me – I was a freak to everyone, and I was sure they now also agreed.

E.P.O.V

I watched the angel intently, hoping to be discreet and unnoticed in my watching.

My hopes were dashed however as I heard Emmett snickering loudly calling me a stalker among other things – names too embarrassing to mention ever again.

Rosalie seemed to agree with me and Emmett was awarded with a much deserved slap – and upon seeing our shocked faces she simply shrugged stating that it was romantic and that Emmett shouldn't tease me.

Needless to say Emmett was quiet after that, gazing only at Rosalie when he thought we weren't looking.

I was shocked however when the angel – I mean Isabella turned towards me her own face masked with shock.

I couldn't look away, her brown orbs were far too deep to escape from easily, and besides I was quite enjoying the view, I didn't think I would be looking away any time soon.

I knew I had to however and so I agonisingly tore my eyes away from hers, my eyebrows furrowing in guilt and embarrassment as I remembered I was supposed to be invisible to her – I had promised Queen Esme and King Carlisle.

I tried to forget her eyes; though they were etched in my memory for ever more. Instead I decided to distract myself by asking Jasper where Alice was. He seemed confused and said.

"I have no idea, oh god she's only been my girlfriend for less than a day and all ready I've lost her…"

I interrupted him with "Technically she's only your pretend girlfriend."

To which he replied "Don't ruin my mood" in a rather deep, threatening voice.

Our conversation was cut short as Jasper shrieked – yes shrieked like a girl – "There she is!" Pointing towards the back table where – where Isabella was seated.

What was she doing? Surely she wasn't thinking of blowing our cover…No! It's only been a day; we cannot leave now not when I'm so close to my angel, not when I'm so close to – to her.

"What is she doing, Jasper she can't talk to her, it was part of the promise! You have to go and get her; preferably before she blows this whole thing." I whisper yelled, my voice adamant and commanding.

Jasper walked off in Alice's direction muttering to himself.

I watched the exchange from the corner of my eye – not bothering to turn and make a fool of myself. For all I wanted to do was rush across the cafeteria and take Isabella into my arms.

That was forbidden of course so I would simply have to settle for watching from a distance and praying to god that everything would turn out as we planned.

J.P.O.V

Can't Alice ever just do what normal people do and follow the rules – she always had to rebel and bend them any way she could to get what she wanted which at this moment seemed to be to talk to Princess Isabella.

One word. Forbidden.

I strode across the cafeteria fully aware of Jessica and Lauren's gaze. I reached Isabella's table; which I noted was situated far in the back, almost as if she was hiding from the rest of the world. Strange behaviour I thought.

I knew this situation needed to be sorted and so I made my presence known by giving Alice a purposeful glance – one filled with warning. She seemed to flinch; which upset me but at least she'd got the message.

She gave Princess Isabella one last leaving glance and then we walked away hand in hand – after all Alice was my girlfriend now; well sort of.

I decided that the awkward silence needed to be dealt with and so I stated in a hard voice.

"Isabella is off limits Alice, please remember that." She seemed to shrink in on herself, her normal confident persona vanishing until she looked like a crushed little girl who'd just been told her puppy had died.

My features softened as I took in her tear filled eyes and attempted to comfort her by placing an arm around her small shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I – I just thought she looked lonely, I didn't mean anything by it, gosh I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly looking down towards her hands.

"It's ok Alice just remember in future please, before Edward throws a fit again. Because believe me he will – he's rather protective when it comes to his angel." I said with a laugh – giving a poor attempt at lightening the mood.

She smiled at me – actually smiled though it was small and shy. I suppose there's a first time for everything. Perhaps Alice had a soft side too underneath that confident front she always hid behind.

I hoped I would see it again…

**OK there we go, another chapter! And different points of views. I hope you enjoyed, I tried hard so please review** **it would make my day, honestly it would. Thank you xx Alice xx**


	9. Late nights and Laughter

**Hey there guys, **

**Here is another update for you. Two updates in two days, amazing for me I know. Thank you to everyone who has given me feedback on this story, more feedback means more updates which is happy me and happy you.**

**So I would like to thank **_**Nico Rocks**_**, **_**xXxKre8ivGrrlxXx, twilightfan7801, littlelizruth**_** and finally **_**Bellaangel383 **_**for your lovely reviews, they made my day**_**. **_**And to everyone else, thanks enjoy the story and please review again everyone; I hope I'll get more than five for this chapter…**

**Thanks, xx Alice xx**

**SM owns all. **__

9. Late nights and Laughter.

E.P.O.V

Days turned into weeks. And day became night in what seemed like a moment. My time was spent watching Isabella, or if I could not see her it was spent thinking of her brown orbs and of what she was doing at this moment.

I wondered if she was happy, she always seemed to be alone – except for the one girl, her older sister Angela I had later found out who was at her side almost every day, I was happy she had at least one loyal person in her life, someone to brighten up her day. I missed the girl I never even knew and hoped to meet her soon…

If only she knew her entire existence was built upon a lie. One that would some day crumble and fall into ruins.

I sighed concentrating once again on the English assignment which lay ahead of me. It was ironically titled "Why do our hearts long for what is forbidden?"

I thought it quite fitting considering my current situation though it served as more of a patronising reminder of what wasn't mine. Yet.

After an hour of writing my fingers were numb though I was not yet half way through with my assignment. It would just have to wait I suppose until a later date.

I debated whether I should continue so that my time would be free again, but the dinner bell made up my mind for me as it rang through the house loud and inviting.

I could hear Emmett's heavy foot steps as he ungentle manly ran down Rosalie's marble staircase, typical Emmett it thought amusedly whilst rolling my eyes.

Saved by the bell. Never thought I'd say that.

I rushed from the bedroom, making my way towards Alice's bedroom which was a few doors down from my own; thinking perhaps I would walk her to the dining room once again.

I was surprised however to find I needn't have bothered as it seemed Alice already had an escort, Jasper whose arm was entwined with hers as they descended the marble staircase gracefully– Alice wearing a short silk violet gown whilst Jasper wore a simple dinner suit similar to my own, I did however notice the violet flower tucked into his suit pocket…strange, they matched.

In truth I envied them this moment, although they were not always the best of friends and due to Alice's stubbornness they were far from dating, yet they seemed blissfully happy as they walked arm in arm, small smiles on their faces as they shared small talk and laughter.

I wanted that to be Isabella and I, I wished she could know me. That I could know her.

I waited for them to vanish into the dining room before making my own descent, substituting the last few stairs with a leap to the floor – I needed some fun I felt, though I knew Mother would disapprove adamantly saying it was not "done" whilst father would agree saying not to act like such a hooligan, after all I was the future king.

The doorman quickly opened the doors to the dining room on my arrival and seeing that I was the last to be seated and that they had in fact been awaiting my arrival I hurried to my seat; my cheeks flushed a slightly pink hue with embarrassment.

"Nice of you to join us Eddie." Emmett guffawed smugly, which earned him an exasperated look from Lady Rosalie. His smug grin vanished – and I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression, the beast was finally tamed by none other than Lady Rosalie Hale.

And to think not long ago he still believed in cooties and that girls were I quote something he would "never get involved with."

Dinner arrived soon afterwards – the first course being melon balls and a selection of sorbets, followed by a main of marinated steak, seasonal vegetables (which Emmett refused to eat) and a light peppercorn sauce. This was followed by chocolate gateaux – which Emmett exclaimed was his new favourite as he reached for a second helping.

Needless to say we were all full to the brim by the end – though I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's chocolate moustache. Honestly he acted like a child not the future lord of his father's estate!

An hour later we were all bored, it was Saturday night and we had nothing to do. Lady Rosalie's parents were out for the evening, attending a charity ball – and though lady Rosalie had been invited she had declined stating simply that missing one would not do any harm and that she would rather have a good nights rest as she was feeling exhausted.

Our chaperone and Lady Rosalie's former nanny who was supposed to be watching us'young'ns' was currently curled up in the sitting room, fast asleep and snoring – loudly I might add.

So we practically had the house to ourselves.

Time was getting on and we finally settled for a simple game of two truths and a lie – Don't ask, it was Emmett's idea; he was such a child…

We had decided to play it in Rosalie's old play room – far away from our 'baby sitter' – and had turned off every single light to add what Emmett said was "that extra mysterious affect."

Since it was Rosalie's house we decided she would start, it was "only fair" as Emmett stated, after all it was ladies first.

"I secretly love working on cars and motors. I once got grounded for kissing our gardener who was promptly fired. I think that designers are super over rated." Rosalie spoke confidently, her voice strong on every word making it hard to find the lie.

Alice was quick on the mark however and quickly stated "It's obviously the last one, your clothes are all designer, which means your clearly a fan and don't find designers over rated. Plus I saw your secret hoard of car magazines stashed on top of the guest room cupboard…"

"Your right." Rosalie said seeming unfazed by Alice's quick answer.

Emmett however who was seated to my right was mumbling incoherently to himself though I did catch the words "kiss" "gardener" and "humph."

Someone's got the green eyed monster I thought amusedly, chuckling inwardly as I imagined his face.

"My turn." Alice exclaimed euphorically, and I could practically imagine her jumping from her seat in glee. Poor Jasper was the only thing I could think, definitely poor jasper.

"Ok, I've always loved black Labradors and wish I could own one. I think roses are so cliché but I love daises. And finally I think Jackson Rathbone is super cute with blonde hair."

Well I knew for a fact that Alice loved Labradors and had begged her parents for one – though they were yet to cave in – plus I knew she harboured a crush for Jackson Rathbone who according to her was "oh so cute."

"I know." I gloated, grinning happily; the lie was so easy to spot. "The lie is obvious, you love daises but can't stand roses; you know I know you too well dear cousin."

I remembered Jasper had once sent Alice a dozen red roses – she was far from impressed let me tell you… though she believed they added something to the pond on their estate where they had ended up after being thrown in angrily by none other than Alice.

Jasper didn't send roses again; perhaps he had learnt his lesson?

My train of though was broken by Alice's frustrated reply of "Be quiet Edward, so what if your right. Anyway Eddie it's your turn."

I glared into the darkness, aiming for Alice's general direction where she was seated between both Jasper and Emmett.

"Right well, uh my horse Philippe is one of my most treasured possessions. I was once stalked repeatedly by a crazed fan girl called Tanya Denali. I can play the violin."

I spoke clearly though reluctantly, giving them an easy one – the lie was blatantly obvious; I had never picked up a violin in my life. Piano was my forte.

Minutes passed and no one had yet answered. Honestly it was easy. After a few more minutes of deadly silenced I gave in.

Exclaiming "It's obvious, I've never played a violin in my life, honestly it's so easy to spot the lie!"

I sighed frustratingly running a hand through my unruly locks, a habit I'd picked up from my father when I was a young boy.

"Oh ok." They all murmured, still sounding unconvinced.

"Well no one guessed so I suppose I will just have to pick someone to go next…" I said thinking of a person to call upon, Rosalie had gone and so had Alice that leaves Jasper or Emmett, which to choose, which to choose...

"Ok pick Jasper." I said, deciding to let Emmett go last as punishment for all the times he'd called me Eddie in the last hour. I hated that name. My name was Edward, simply Edward and nothing else.

"Sure ok so, uh I'm meant to say two truths and a lie right and then you guys guess the lie?" Jasper asked, his voice sounding genuinely confused. No one answered; I think he got the picture.

"Right anyway…" he went on. "Here goes nothing, ok I can speak fluently in five different languages. I once wore a pink dress for a dare and had to go to the nearest store in it, with heels on too. And lastly I once ripped my trousers whilst dancing with my mother at Sir Albert's annual ball; I was forced to flee from the room, my mothers shawl tied around me."

I could almost feel the heat radiating from Jasper's cheeks as he confessed to the last statement. I couldn't imagine how embarrassed he must have been.

Rosalie replied this time, though it wasn't a surprise, she seemed to know her cousin inside out. Like the back of her hand.

"The first one is a lie I know for a fact that you can fluently converse in only four as I took those lessons with you, those long and hard lessons. I know you can speak Italian, English, Spanish, and French fluently and that you know basic Maltese, Turkish and Dutch. Eh voilà!" Rosalie gloated smugly.

"Clever cousin dearest." Jasper said in defeat. "Ok Emmett's turn now…god help us…" The last part was whispered, though only half to himself and so every word was caught by Emmett who exclaimed a childish "Hey!" into the darkness.

"Ok le'me see…ah ha I have it. Ok number one I love girls who have blue eyes. Secondly I love vegetables especially broccoli. Finally I cried when Marley died in the film Marley and me." Emmett finished quickly giving only short clues, as he rushed to the end, eager to hear our verdicts.

"I'm confused." Rosalie admitted. "I know from dinner time that you don't like vegetables so that is a lie but surely you didn't cry watching Marley and me…I mean Emmett…" She trailed off at the end into a fit of giggles, and it wasn't long before we all joined in.

"Yeah well it was sad ok, I loved that little guy…" Emmett confessed seriously.

"Hey Emmett don't worry about it, truth is when Rose and I watched that a while back, Rosalie cried too." I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice, as he condemned his own cousin to our laughter.

"Jasper that was meant to be a secret, you promised!" A furious whisper came from the darkness, Rosalie.

The next thing we knew there was a loud smack followed by an "ouch" Jasper no doubt. The room was filled with tension and so I suggested on retiring to our bedrooms before things got nasty and our nanny/babysitter awoke to find us not in bed and still awake at – I checked my pocket watch – 12:30 at night...oops good thing we did not have school in the morning.

They agreed, and with a quick goodnight in every direction we departed and climbed back up the grand marble staircase towards our bedrooms.

B.P.O.V

I awoke to hear nothing but silence. A Sunday morning; and that meant no school, and therefore no stupid alarms ringing which meant happy Bella.

A quick look through my window confirmed my suspicions, it was raining…again and that meant no going out today for me, I hated the rain, it was wet and cold and yucky.

It didn't matter though, I remembered I had promised mom to tidy my room, because as she had pointed out it was starting to look like a pig sty, I had agreed.

First things first I needed some breakfast, I could already smell the pancakes – sweet and mouth watering – and I could feel my tummy rumble in expectation.

I skipped happily down the stairs only to trip on the last step – I had caught my toe…again – but my heart quickly slowed down when I felt my father's strong arm hold me up, keeping me from doing another embarrassing face plant on the floor.

"Steady there Bells, we don't want another trip to the hospital this week." He chuckled throatily, letting me go and walking ahead of me to the kitchen.

"Smells great honey." I could hear him tell my mom sweetly. It did smell good; blueberry pancakes my favourite – yum.

It wasn't long before I was finished, telling my mother "those were the best ones yet mom!" and that I would be upstairs cleaning if anyone wanted me.

I took the stairs slowly this time, and was rewarded with one clean sweep, no injuries, no falling over. Closing the door to my room, I let out a much needed sigh as I gazed around myself wondering where on earth to begin.

Goodness there was a lot of stuff…I'd never fully realised this before.

I decided to start off by putting my lovely books back where they belonged, on the bookshelf – that Charlie had installed a few weeks ago after I told him my books needed to be respected and loved and so they deserved a place of their own.

They were all of my favourites, the classics such as Alice in wonderland – which I'd; finished just days after beginning it – also Cinderella – I loved Cinderella because Renee used to read it to me when I was a young girl.

Then there was treasure island, black beauty – I'd cried whilst reading this for the first time, it was sad – Aesop's fables, The Swiss family Robinson, Grimm's fairytales and last but not least The railway children.

I loved Edith Nesbit's description of the English countryside in the railway children, I found it both fascinating and enchanting and hoped that maybe someday I would journey there, though I doubted it very much. England was far from here…

I was halfway through cleaning my bedroom (which looked a lot better) when I came across a small box wedged under my bed. After extensive pulling I finally managed to dislodge it, and pull it into my small dirty hands.

The box was covered in dust as though it hadn't been touched or seen for years, which I was sure it hadn't. I carefully opened the box, feeling both sheepish and excited, and then I saw it.

There nestled inside soft looking crimson velvet was the most beautiful locket I had ever seen in my entire life. It was gold and had beautiful inscribed patterns on the front, it looked old, and antique perhaps. I wondered briefly how old it was, who had worn it in the past, it was mesmerising.

But who did it belong to, I had never seen it before in my life and yet I was drawn to it and I could feel my hand unconsciously reach out to touch the precious jewellery. Perhaps if I could open it, then maybe there would be a clue inside?

I picked up the delicate locket and chain into my hands and carefully tried to pry the locket open, it wouldn't budge, strange. I tried again but once again nothing worked and so I gave up not wanting to damage such a treasure.

I was about to ask Renee if she knew where it was from when I saw a small note nestled into the velvet, I picked it up only to see two words written in elegant script.

_For Isabella._

I gasped in shock, this was mine? No surely this was a mistake…how could I own such a beautiful thing and where had it come from?

If it was mine then I would keep it on for ever, safe beside my heart. Thank you I thought, hoping who ever had given me such a gift would hear.

I vowed to one day find them, I would find out where this had come from no matter what it took…

**There you go, I gave you another update ;) Told you I would because reviews = update and happy me! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, I hope you liked this chapter, I know I liked writing it. I'm excited for the next chapter, and unexpected visitor is about to shake both Edward and Isabella's lives… Stay tuned folks for more, and please review me your feedback.**

**P.s I am also looking for someone who lives in America to help me with the stuff in this story because I have no idea about high school and stuff, so if any of you know about this stuff please pm me or review and tell me, it would be much appreciated, thank you xx Alice xx**


	10. Unexpected arrival and Why her?

**Why hello there my lovelies, thank you so much for the feedback! I tried to reply to everyone, hope I didn't forget anyone *smiles sheepishly.* Anyway on to the story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter; which is a dedication to the lovely**_** luvjazzyhale4evs **_**because we both know Jasper's gorgeous**_** (: **_**SM owns all and she rocks it. Please review it makes my day…Thanks again xx Alice xx**

10. Unexpected arrival and why her?

J.P.O.V

We had just arrived home from a long and tiring day at school when it happened – when they happened. I mean I know that you are always told to expect the unexpected, but I was sure that no one could have ever foreseen this…

*Bang, bang, bang*

"Ugh where is that awful nose coming from?" Rosalie exclaimed in disgust, her mouth set in a hard line as she called for Arturo, the butler to go and see what all the commotion was about, she had a headache and the noise wasn't helping. He silently shuffled off with an obedient reply of "yes my lady."

Poor guy. It was obvious Rose was having an off day…perhaps it was that time of the month again? I shuddered, banishing the thought from my head.

Minutes later arguing could be heard from the main hallway and Arturo had yet to return. I sighed placing the bookmark back into my book – a book of war poetry – and pulled myself up from the sofa, Emmett and Edward standing behind me, following my lead.

It was our duty to sort this out and look after the ladies of the house, we knew this well. Stepping into the hallway with Emmett and Edward stood securely beside me; we gazed ahead of us to see five tall and well built boys though I was sure they could be no older than Emmett.

What on earth were they here for, I wondered curiously scrutinising every face, every detail. Each one had dark hair cut in the latest styles, dark skin – tans that would put even Rosalie's to shame – and plenty of muscle, their faces chiselled and well built –faces that showed no childish roundness, no sign of their true ages. Their eyes seemed dark and masked with anger.

It was at this point that they noticed our presence and they were quick to bow in respect (though if I was being honest I hated this custom and would much rather we were treated as normal people) giving a brief greeting of "Your majesties."

Edward didn't seem to like their act and instead of giving a gentlemanly reply he demanded to know who they were exactly and did they know that they were on private land and that he could have them taken away in mere seconds.

Emmett swiftly followed Edward's lead and added his own warning threat of "You have 5 seconds to explain yourselves, take any longer and well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty."

I would have laughed in any other situation, but I didn't think this was the time or place and so I held it in, opting instead for a simple glare in their direction – I hoped that I looked menacing enough, an angry tiger rather than a scared kitten.

It seemed to work and within seconds, the tallest kid – most likely the oldest, the leader began to speak, his voice deep and throaty though it wavered slightly in…uncertainty?

"Wait a second, your majesties have it all wrong, weren't you told?" He asked in confusion his brow furrowing, mouth turned down in a grimace.

"Told what exactly?" Edward asked impatiently, running a hand through his bronze locks, a habit I had learned. I stared at the leader of the group as did Emmett and Edward –we were waiting for an answer.

At this point he turned towards the other boys a thoughtful expression on his face as they whispered to each other – huddled in making it impossible for their conversation to be heard.

They finally to face us, their faces in similar masks of indifference – devoid of any emotion – I wondered once again who they were and was about to ask for their answer – I was loosing my patience – when the leader spoke once again.

"My brothers and I are confused as to why you were not warned before hand however we have decided it is time you knew. I would like to introduce myself and my brothers, and apologise for the confusion. You see your majesties…we are now in your service."

"We are your new bodyguards."

E.P.O.V

It was the morning after the bombshell had been dropped upon us – shortly after we had been told I had tried to pry more information from our "body guards" but Alice had intervened suggesting that perhaps a good night's sleep would do us all good and help clear our heads.

Jasper was never one to say no to Alice and so he had agreed, starting a chain reaction – and so we all retired for the evening, our five body guards taking the guest rooms, insisting that they would need to be with us 24/7.

Breakfast this morning was an interesting event, I had arrived to find the "body guards" already waiting, piles of food stacked in front of them, as they shovelled the food down – seemingly forgetting they were in the presence of gentleman, it didn't seem to phase them however as they ate like mongrels much to our disgust.

I had held in my remarks, Rosalie however did not hold back – she had before seemed angelically kind and friendly, though it seemed these boys brought out the worst in her, or as she called it her 'dark side' the one her parents had tried to reign in and hide so many times.

"It's nice to see that you were taught to use your…extremely unusual yet…charming manners however if we could cut the dog impressions and skip to the business I'm sure we would all be highly grateful." Rosalie remarked sarcastically through tight lips, holding – more like crushing – her napkin in her right hand for dear life.

"No problem my lady, in fact we were just about to suggest the very same thing…" Rosalie glared at the leader – obviously his charm wasn't working and so he continued hurriedly.

"We shall start by introducing ourselves. My name is Sam and I am 14 years of age, assigned to protect Lord Emmett."

The boy seated closest to Sam then followed his lead and began to speak, though his voice was not as strong or as deep.

"My name is Paul and I have been assigned to Prince Jasper, I am currently 13 though I will turn 14 soon."

It followed in a pattern, and soon almost every boy had had his turn.

"My name is Seth and I have been assigned to solely protect Prince Edward, I am 13 years of age."

"My name is Jared and I have been assigned to look after Lady Alice, I have just turned 12 recently."

I was pleased that they had finally given some answers though I couldn't help but notice that the one boy – the most well built one – had yet to speak. I thought of asking but Rosalie beat me to it.

"And I assume you have been assigned to me, correct? Ugh like I need a dog following me around everywhere..." She trailed off, moaning quietly to herself.

"Actually" the boy spoke, his voice sounding arrogant; filled with a little too much confidence for my liking. "You do not have a body guard Lady Blonde; you see we assumed you already had once, though of course we could always call upon Leah…"

He chuckled to himself as the other boys groaned; Rosalie merely glared angrily – no doubt at the nickname Lady Blonde…Whilst I wondered absentmindedly what was so bad about this Leah.

"The cheek" Rosalie scoffed, "Of course I would like a protector, I find it unfair of you to judge me, and hope that you will send for this Leah right away!"

"As you wish malady." Seth spoke kindly; he seemed a good kid I suppose.

I couldn't help but look back at the mystery boy once again however, if Rosalie would have this Leah girl then who was he to protect, perhaps he was simply here for good measure, to make sure nothing went wrong?

The answer came however a few minutes later when he spoke again, his voice as arrogant as ever. I had a feeling I was not going to enjoy having this boy around…

"I guess it's my turn now right?" The boy grinned cockily, "Well if you were wondering, my name is Jacob and I am 13 and I will have the important job of protecting none other than the lovely…Princess Isabella."

**Dun Dun Dun!** **And there you have it! The next chapter, sorry to leave you guys on cliffy, but I hoped you liked it! Review to tell me what you think and I will try to reply to you all (: Review = happy me = update = happy you! You get the picture anyway thank you xx Alice xx p.s what do you think of Jacob? Hate it? Love it? Le'me know…**


End file.
